As a fragrance composition such as parfum and eau de cologne, eau de toilette, and eau de parfum, a transparent alcohol solution in which 1 to 30% by mass of perfume is dissolved in a large amount of ethanol has been widely used.
Meanwhile, in products such as cosmetics, the appearance has become one of the important factors for consumer choice. Thus, if a luxurious and new appearance, such as a translucent appearance, is provided with a fragrance composition, the competitiveness of the product can be enhanced.
However, as a fragrance composition contains a large amount of alcohol as well as a large amount of perfume in terms of aromaticity, usability, and so on, it has been difficult to obtain a stable translucent fragrance composition.
Patent Literature 1 describes an oil-in-alcoholic water emulsion in which the oil phase is homogenously and stably dispersed in the outer phase which is mainly comprised of lower alcohol. This emulsion contains 50% by weight or more of lower alcohol such as ethanol, and it further contains, as essential components, oil, water, and as an emulsifier, a specific polyether-modified silicone emulsifier. Patent Literature 1 also describes a hair cosmetic which is an oil-in-alcoholic water emulsion containing an adequate amount of perfume. However, the amount of perfume in a conventional hair cosmetic is generally only 1% by mass or less, and typically only 0.2% by mass or less in the cosmetic.
Since a perfume is one of oil ingredients, the present inventors tried to prepare an alcohol-based fragrance composition containing a large amount of perfume by applying the technique of Patent Literature 1. However, when a perfume was used instead of oil, a composition became transparent, and thus it was very difficult to obtain a translucent stable fragrance composition.